(Sweet) Confession
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Sequel (Sweet) Teardrops!/"Jatuh cinta itu normal..."/"Ngaceng lu ya!"/"SETAN LO BERDUA!"/"Kata Koro-sensei kalau begini bisa hamil lho."/"..."/Berindikasi lemon, sho-ai, TeraIto. DLDR


**(Sweet) Confession**

 **By Lala-chan ssu**

 **Just another TeraIto**

 **Sequel dari (Sweet) Teardrops**

 **Disclaimer: AnKyo milik Yusei Matsui~~**

 **Rated: T~~ atau mungkin T+…**

 **Warning: OOC, gaje,** **TYPO,** **bahasa gak baku, terdapat bahasa kotor, hampir nyerempet lemon, humor gak keruan, innocent!Itona, dll…**

 **Don't like don't read**

~~oo00oo~~

"Terasaka, sini deh."

Gak ada angin, gak ada hujan, Bitch- _sensei_ pun masih ngegodain Karasuma tiada henti, Terasaka diseret oleh sekumpulan anak lelaki kelas E, entah mau diapain.

Dia gak bakal dibakar idup-idup kan?

Oke, itu jelas gak mungkin mengingat yang memanggilnya adalah sang _ikemen_ kelas E, Isogai Yuuma. Dia kan anak baik-baik…

Kalau Yoshida atau Muramatsu yang manggil, itu mungkin saja.

Oke, singkirkan pikiran ngawur Terasaka dan kembali ke cerita.

"Kenapa manggil-manggil? Buruan. Gue mau pulang." Ujar Terasaka mulai kesel. Dia Cuma mau pulang dan kembali bermesraan dengan kasur rumahnya. Biasa, jones.

"Eee… gini… kita seneng masalahmu dengan Itona beres tapi…"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Sadar gak sih kalau kalian jadi dekat…dalam konteks lain?"

Terasaka terdiam.

Dalam konteks lain? Jangan ngawur! Terasaka mungkin bilang dia suka pada Itona dan Itona juga gigih mengajaknya pacaran, tapi kayaknya kedekatan mereka masih bisa dibilang normal. Mereka gak ngapa-ngapain, kok! Cuma sesekali jalan atau main bareng (biasanya sih minta makan ke Muramatsu), Itona sering mengajari berbagai macam hal tentang perangkat-perangkat atau hal semacamnya pada Terasaka, dan Terasaka Cuma sering merangkul atau mengacak rambut Itona sampai bandananya lepas. Dan kalau sudah kehabisan uang, Itona pasti menginap di rumahnya untuk sekadar minta makanan. Ibu Terasaka juga tak keberatan dengan kedatangan Itona. Berhubung mereka berdua cuekan, jadi mereka tidur satu kamar dan satu kasur.

… oke. Itu lebih dari normal.

"Hayo… muka lu mupeng gitu. Ngaceng lu ya?" selidik Okajima dan disambut lemparan tempat pensil.

"Gue kagak ngeres kayak elo, dudul!" solot Terasaka.

"Alah… boong."

"Jujur aja, Ter. Gue tau Itona tuh unyu, terus kulitnya juga putih, badannya kecil gitu enak dipeluk, terus—"

"YOSHIDA! MURAMATSU! SETAN LOE BERDUA!" Kemudian bertambah lagi dua mayat korban tempat pensil. Seluruh murid kelas E Cuma sweatdrop dan membatin 'Kalo mereka setan lo apa? Biangnya setan?', seperti itu. Namun mereka tak berani mengatakannya.

"Kalo mereka setan lo apa dong, Ter? Biangnya setan?" tanya Karma.

Hmm… sudah kuduga akhirnya Karma yang ngomong.

"Terasaka…" Maehara hanya menghela napas dan menepuk pundak Terasaka, "Jatuh cinta itu normal."

"Iya. Gak kayak lu jatuh cintanya sama semua cewek. Kagak normal." Ujar seluruh cowok kelas E serempak. Maehara pundung.

"Lah, jadi kalian gak pacaran? Kirain sejak Itona bilang mau pacaran ama lo kalian jadian." Ujar Kimura polos.

"Terasaka? Mau pacaran? Nunggu Koro- _sensei_ gak nguping omongan orang kali."

BRSRAAKK! Mendadak sesuatu yang besar jatuh dari langit—maksudnya dari atas pohon. Rupanya itu pak Koro dengan notes bertebaran. Semuanya diam seketika.

"Chiba, omongan lo berkah." Kata Sugaya, entah sarkastik atau bukan yang pasti Chiba gak mau protes.

"Koro- _sensei_ , nguping itu gak baik lho." Ujar Sugino sambil menghela napas. Entah itu sudah keberapa kalinya dalam hidup mereka. Bahkan gosip Maehara dan Isogai pacaran pun dia tahu.

… _wait, what_?!

"Nurufufufu. _Sensei_ kan nguping supaya bisa bantu kalian juga." Ujar Koro- _sensei_.

"LU GAK NGEBANTU MALAH BIKIN MASALAH TAMBAH KERUH!" semuanya langsung nyolot. Koro- _sensei_ pundung seketika.

Akhirnya, pembicaraan itu selesai tanpa ujung permasalahan. Buang-buang waktu aja… tapi Terasaka jadi memikirkan kata-kata Isogai sebelum pulang tadi.

' _Aku tau itu urusanmu. Tapi sebentar lagi kita lulus dan mungkin bumi bakal hancur lho. Kesempatan kalian tinggal sedikit.'_

Ya dibilang begitu siapa yang gak takut?!

Iya, Terasaka takut. Terasaka awalnya tak peduli mau bumi hancur atau apa, tapi begitu ia dan teman-temannya berhasil menyeret Itona ke dalam kelas E dan mereka bertambah dekat, rasa takut itu jadi muncul entah darimana.

Jadi, alasan tersembunyi kenapa Terasaka masuk ke tim merah untuk membunuh Koro- _sensei_ adalah karena ia takut.

Ia takut ia tak akan pernah bertemu Itona lagi jika bumi hancur dan semuanya musnah.

Ia takut tangan yang sudah ia genggam erat itu terlepas begitu saja.

Begitu sampai di bawah bukit, ia melihat Itona yang masih duduk-duduk. Terasaka pun menghampirinya.

"Gak takut apa lo malem-malem gini nongkrong disini? Diculik pedo tau lo." Itona menoleh melihat sosok yang ditunggunya sedari tadi. Itona bangkit dan membersihkan celananya.

"Boleh ikut ke rumahmu? Aku lapar."

Capek deh…

~~oo00oo~~

Begitu sampai, rumahnya sepi.

Terasaka langsung mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Dia baru ingat orangtuanya pergi dan baru pulang dua hari kemudian. Dan sekarang dia Cuma berdua dengan Itona yang sudah melepas sepatunya dan langsung nangkring di ruang TV. Berasa di rumah neneknya.

'Masa tuh anak gua suruh tidur di sofa? Aah… gak mungkin. Tapi kalo pas lagi tidur tiba-tiba gue serang gimana?! Aargh! Jangan-jangan bener lagi kata si Okajima kalo gue deket Itona langsung ngaceng…'

"Terasaka. Muka lu lima kali lebih bego dari biasanya."

"APA LU KAT—lah, udah selesai nontonnya?"

"Lagi iklan. Iklannya gaje banget pula. Masa iya dari pertama ngomongin cokelat tapi bukan iklan cokelat. Eh, gue jadi laper. Mau makan dong." Itona nyerocos.

"Mau makan? Gak ada makanan. Mau gue beli?" tanya Terasaka. Itona langsung ngacir ke dapur dan langsung sibuk disana. Terasaka pura-pura gak peduli dan langsung mandi.

~~oo00oo~~

Selesai mandi, Terasaka mencium aroma makanan dari dapur. Gak mungkin secara ajaib ibunya pulang dan masakin dia kan? Ia berjalan ogah-ogahan menuju dapur sambil menggosokan handuk ke rambutnya yang basah. Begitu sampai, ia lihat Itona duduk-duduk dengan dua mangkuk ramen di meja. Terasaka mengerjap dan langsung duduk dihadapan Itona.

"Laper? Makan aja." Ujar Itona. Terasaka menatap ramen dihadapannya.

"Ini…ramen instan kan?"

"…kok tau aja sih?"

"Yaelah, kayak lu bisa masak aja."

"Bisa. Nih buktinya."

"Makanan instan? Bhah."

"Lu sendiri gak bisa nyalain kompor kan?!"

"Badzeng!"

Akhirnya dua mangkuk ramen instan itupun terabaikan dengan nistanya.

Mereka pun kembali diam dan memakan ramennya masing-masing. Terasaka—yang kayak gak makan 3 minggu—langsung melahapnya dengan ganas. Itona memperhatikan Terasaka dengan lekat. Disitu kadang Terasaka merasa ganteng (Hoek. *author ditebas*)

"Apa liat-liat?" tanya Terasaka.

"Kalau diliatin badanmu bagus juga ya."

.

.

.

Terasaka langsung tersedak kuah ramen. Dia baru ingat dia ke dapur Cuma memakai boxer dan handuk yang tersampir di kepala. Gak pakai kaos. Ditambah Itona mengatakan itu dengan ekspresi lurus. Kurang ajar, nih anak bisa aja ngegetarin iman gue!

Halah itu mah kamu aja yang ngeres Terasaka…

"G-gue pake kaos dulu deh…" Terasaka langsung bangkit perlahan.

"Kenapa sih? Gue kan sering liat."

AMBIGU WOOYY! AMBIGUUUUU!

Gelagapan, Terasaka malah melemparkan remot TV dan sukses mengenai jidat Itona.

~~oo00oo~~

Terasaka asyik tiduran sambil memainkan game tampar burung di handphonenya. Samar-samar terdengar suara aliran air tanda ada seseorang yang sedang mandi. Yap, Itona memang sering meminjam kamar mandi. Dan sekali ia pernah mengganti shampoo Terasaka yang aroma mint jadi aroma stroberi dan membuat Terasaka sukses dikatain sekelas.

Terasaka gondok dan langsung menekan-nekan layar ponselnya dengan keras.

"Kalo marah jangan ke hape. Tuh hape gak ada dosa."

"BACOT LU—"

Terasaka gak jadi berteriak. Yang ada dihadapannya sekarang adalah Itona yang hanya berbalut handuk dan tetesan air yang mengaliri tubuhnya. Dalam sekejap, Terasaka bengong.

'Demi Karma pake sempak power renger badannya mulus banget geloooo!'

Di suatu tempat, Karma sukses menggigil.

"Apa? Kok ngeliatinnya begitu banget."

Terasaka langsung bangkit dan menatap Itona. Itona mendongak dan menatap Terasaka langsung. Tubuh mereka perlahan mendekat, sampai perlahan taka da jarak lagi di antara mereka.

Yap! Terasaka dengan nekat mencium Itona. Di bibir.

Fix. Terasaka mulai percaya omongan Okajima.

"Terasaka…"

"Mmmhh…"

"Ter…"

"Hmm…"

"Ter, lu apa-apaan grepe-grepe privasi gue?"

"…eh, sori."

Itona mengehal napas setelah Terasaka melepaskan ciumannya. Dapat dilihat wajah Terasaka memerah. Itona rasanya ingin tertawa sampai mati melihatnya.

"Kenapa sih? Ngaceng lu ya?"

SKAK MAT! Wajah Terasaka makin merah. Melihat itu, wajah Itona jadi ikut merah.

"Jadi selain bodoh kau juga mesum ya. Apa seluruh otakmu sudah pindah ke 'anu'mu?" ejek Itona.

"BADZENGAN LO!"

Hening sejenak.

"Oi, Itona."

"Apa?"

"Kau… benar suka padaku?"

"…apa aku pernah bercanda?"

"Ngerjain sih iya."

"Nah itu paham."

Gondok, Terasaka berhenti ngomong.

"Kau sendiri? Benar suka padaku?"

"HAAH?! KOK NANYANYA GITU?!"

"Ya kalo perasaan gue sepihak ngapain gue masih disini, koplak."

"Well… iya. Gue bener suka sama lo."

"Terus kok gak mau diajak pacaran?"

"Ya—itu—soalnya—"

"Santai aja. Maehara sama Isogai juga homoan."

"GUE TAU! Tapi—"

"Apaan sih?"

"Gue gak tau batas lo."

Itona menelengkan kepalanya. Bingung. "Ya terus kenapa? Emang bisa mengubah pikiranku?"

Terasaka menatap Itona. "J-jadi… gak apa-apa?"

"Ya gak apa-apa. Emang kenapa?"

Terasaka mendecih pelan. "Dasar bego…"

"Kau lebih bego."

Terasaka menarik tangan Itona agar mendekat padanya. Itona menatapnya, makin bingung.

"Jadi… kita pacaran kan?"

"Iya. Terus?"

"Berarti boleh kan?"

"Ha? Boleh apa?"

Terasaka menarik pelan handuk yang menggantung di pinggang Itona dan melemparkannya ke ranjang.

Dan kalian tau apa yang terjadi setelah itu.

~~~END~~~

~~~OMAKE~~~

"…hei, Terasaka."

"Apa?"

"Kata Koro- _sensei_ kalau begini bisa hamil lho."

"…bodo amat."

Dan kegiatan pun berlanjut.

~~~beneran END~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TISUUU! SAYA BUTUH TISUUUU! *gelagapan nyari tisu*

Hai semua~~ Lala kembali membawa TeraIto… sekuel (Sweet) Teardrops. Dan saya sengaja memasukan ini ke rated T untuk yah… kayaknya ini keitung T+ deh…

Kenapa gak dilanjut? Jawabannya karena saya masih dibawah umur. Jadi gak kulanjut HAHAHA… ntar kalo saya dah 17 tahun saya bikin. Masih 3 tahun lagi… *La*

Sebelum pamit, saya bakal bales review di fic (Sweet) Teardrops dulu~~

 **Risoellah:** Aku juga sayang kamuu~~ *BukanLa* TeraIto juga pair nomor satu saya di AnKyo yang dengan suksesnya menggeser posisi KaraIri di hati saya LOL… ITONA KAN EMANG UNYU SAMPE-SAMPE MAU SAYA CULIK AJA *La* Ini ada sequelnya lho~~

 **Ratu Obeng:** DUA-DUANYA KALI KHKHKH TAPI UNYU KAAANNN?! Whakak. Sekarang malah jadi makin gak bertanggung jawab. Dududududu… *La* Kokoronya bisa dipakai untuk goreng telur dadar mungkin *maaf. Author laper* Whahaha. Saya aja baru tau pas menjelajah ke bawah sehari setelah fic ini publish. Aduh saya emang katrok puool…

 **mochiizuki:** HALO JUGAAAAA! IIH FIC KAMU RASANYA GIMANAAA GITU YAH WKKK… Lah, bukannya dia emang bego? *dihajar* Yah akhirnya kan mereka pacaran juga disini… ya gak? X))))

 **Yuriko-chan and Miyako-nee:** Wah, kita jodoh~~ *bukan* Disini malah udah bukan kissu lagi~~ *heh* ini ada sekuel~~

 **Yamashii Raura:** Wah, saya bikin anak orang suka TeraIto. Tercengang saya… saya emang febeles *tobatwoi* HEI! Itona punya saya! *ambil karung* *dihajar massa* Makasih ucapan selamat datangnya~~

 **kiyoha:** Sebagai author kita harus tega mbak :'((( Wkk… kan provokator 3-E itu kalo gak Karma pasti Nakamura~~ *hints woi* Ya kalo gak dipaksa pasti minta maafnya kalo Koro- _sensei_ udah gak nguping lagi huhuhuh… ini udah dibikin sekuelnya mbak :'(((

 **dhinara73:** Ya harus gitu ato gak Terasaka gak bakal ngaku suka. Ye gak? *sapaelu* Sama-sama~~ ini juga demi kepuasan saya LOL… *dihajar*

 **nonmaden:** Itona emang unyu kaan? Iya kaann? IYA KAAANNN! *La* Disini malah mereka paca—tunggu, mereka pacaran? *kaneluyangbikin* Namanya juga kelas E gitu looohh XPP Gak ngapa. Tapi… OOC dikit rapopo kan *apaan*

Makasih untuk semuaaaa reviewnya~~ saya jadi terhura…eh, terharu…

Review kudasai, minna-san~~


End file.
